One More Time
by hickorydaisy
Summary: The Founding Families are reincarnated into the modern day, and meet as small children. Then they have a series of crazy misadventures. Features romance, family, and righteous anger. Also Girl Scouts, school, pirates, and... a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Jon Lawrance wasn't nervous! Don't be silly! Except... he was nervous. Very nervous. It was his first day of school, and he wasn't exactly completely thrilled by the idea, as evidenced by his fidgeting as his father drove him to the school.

"Do well, Jon, and behave yourself. Don't be like Junior and fight on the first day of school," his father smiled. "And enjoy yourself. Make some new friends."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Dad, I told you, that guy was being a jerk! He deserved it."

"Aren't you friends with him now?" Anna interjected while Mona snickered.

"That doesn't change the past," Junior sniffed pretentiously and folded his arms.

"Alright you four," their father chuckled as he pulled the car up to the curb. "Get out of the car, I have to get back to your mother, I left her with Nelly and Stella. And have fun."

Jon felt a little better now, his siblings' quasi-argument setting him at ease, but he still had to navigate to the correct classroom - something which he had never done on his own before. But room 1776 couldn't be too hard to find, could it? Anna, Mona, and Junior all took off into the school, leaving Jon standing just inside the school doors, lost and clueless. A familiar feeling, to be sure, he thought as he set off to look for his own classroom.

When Jon finally found the right room, he slid inside to find the teacher had a big belly but not a big anything else. He found it a little strange looking, but didn't comment - his parents would call that rude, he was sure.

"Come in, come in, find a seat, any seat! In a desk, on a desk, on a beanbag chair, on the floor, where-ever you like!" The woman waved Jon inside - he recognized her as his teacher, Ms. Morianna Thompson.

He made his way inside and sat in a desk near the front of the room, beginning to think that school might not be the nightmare Mona claimed it to be.

Of course, Mona also remembered one past life where her husband gave her a baby and then went away to die, or at least that was how she told him the story.

"Are we all here now? All 16 of us? Good! Let's begin with roll call! When I call your name, please tell us your favorite color, ok?" Ms. Morianna was practically vibrating. "Carrie?"

Carrie was absolutely tiny in Jon's eyes. "I wike wed," she still had a lisp, too, which was sometimes taken as a sign that a child was a new soul, as those with previous lives often subconsciously pulled previous muscle memory without the knowledge to back up the movement.

"Good! Cassie?"

"Green," The palest girl in the class flipped her hair. Jon already didn't like her, she seemed bossy.

"Alright. Frances?"

"I like turquoise because it's the color of the ocean, which is so pretty and stretches forever!" Frances grinned and threw her arms out when she said 'forever', giggling.

"I like that answer, Frances. And Angie?"

"I like pink because it feels familiar to me and makes me think of solutions to my problems, like why my mommy doesn't want me to watch the news!" Angie grinned wide, and Jon felt like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"I'm not going to stop you from watching whatever you want, Angie, but maybe wait a few years to watch the news, it's hardly age appropriate. Pip, darling, what's your favorite color?"

"Umm… I don't know why you called me darling, but I don't really have a favorite, I just don't really like red that much…" Pip looked a lot like Jon, which was something Jon noticed almost immediately, but he wasn't going to interrupt Ms. Morianna to address it, so he stayed quiet. Angie, on the other hand, had no issue interrupting Ms. Morianna, as he heard her grumble, "That's what mommy says…"

"I called you darling because you are a darling, Pip! What about you Tommy? Uh, Tommy?"

Tommy must have been the boy who had managed to fall asleep on a beanbag within the few minutes they'd been in school. The boy next to him poked Tommy's shoulder, and he bolted upright and yelped, "Not the Russian Spies!"

"No Russian Spies here, Tommy, we just wanted to know your favorite color," Ms. Morianna seemed amused by Tommy's outburst.

Tommy, on the other hand, looked incredibly mortified. "I - I like purple," he finally stuttered out, attempting to hide behind his enormous amount of hair unsuccessfully.

"Ok, Tommy, thank you. And Hercules?"

"I just go by Herc, but I like all the colors!" Herc was one of the tallest kids there, but he was acting like a cuddly kitten - Jon's family had a kitten named Lauren, so he knew what he was talking about on that front.

"That's a great way to look at it. Jon?"

Jon sat up straight really fast and screwed up his little face, and blurted out, "I like green because turtles are green!" before blushing hard.

"I like turtles too, Jon! Turtles are just great. What about you, Marie?"

"I, the amazing Marie Lewis, hereby in-door-ess the color red!" Marie crowed as she leapt up from her beanbag, posing with one hand on her puffed out chest and one foot dramatically pointed behind her. The whole class giggled at her antics, except for the boy on the floor next to her, who hissed "Marie!" and just set the class off again.

Ms. Morianna giggled. "Alright, alright, settle down. Marie, I'm sure the color red is grateful for your endorsement. Paul?"

The boy next to Marie got up, said "Thanks a lot, Marie!" and then clambered up onto one the desks. "The color blue is the best color! It is better than any other! It's the sky above and the sea below, better than any other color we know!" He rhymed. "Thank you!" Paul practically sang as he leapt down from the desk, while Marie looked miffed that he'd outdone her. Jon tilted his head a bit funny, he could swear he'd seen Paul somewhere before…

"That was a lovely performance, Paul! What about you, Angel?"

"Ummmm…" Angel, or at least the girl Jon assumed was Angel, was staring at Pip with a weird look on her face instead of paying attention. "Whatever is good…" Her voice was barely audible, she was paying that little attention.

"Alright, then! Aaron? Aaron?"

"I like books," A boy in the corner of the classroom said from behind a copy of Click, Clack, Moo, Cows That Type.

"Er… Alright? I wasn't aware books was a color but okay…" Ms. Morianna looked perplexed. "And what about you, Margaret?"

"I like yellow, it's shiny and so pretty and I love it," this one… This girl was even more familiar to Jon than anyone else in the classroom. He felt like he should know her, like they had been friends… but he knew he had never met her before. What was going on?

"Thank you, Margaret! What about you, James?"

"I don't really have a favorite color," the boy on the floor next to Tommy shrugged, "but if I have to pick one… maybe grey? It's calm."

"Alright, that's interesting! Do you have a favorite color, Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up at Ms. Morianna, clutched her little ragdoll closer to her, and said, "Um… I like blue, like the color of Zazi's dress…" She held the doll up when she said Zazi, so Jon assumed that was the doll's name.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Alex?"

"I like green! But not just any green, a nice, dark, shiny green! It has to be shiny. Otherwise it looks like ew," Alex punctuated the 'ew' by sticking his tongue out and screwing up his face. He looked even more familiar than Margaret, and he was a different type of familiar, too. Less… familial, perhaps?

"Okay, Alex, that's fantastic!" Then Ms. Morianna turned to the whole class. "I suppose it's my turn now! My name is Morianna Thompson, but you may call me Ms. Morianna, Ms. Thompson, or, if you're comfortable with it, Mori. I like all colors, and I'm going to be having a baby soon, so there will be a little while I won't be here. Now, today we're going to talk about what the rest of the school day is going to be like…"

'Mama was right,' Margaret thought to herself as she hopped off the bus. 'School is boring, but interesting at the same time. Although… there was those voices I heard when the one girl mentioned a sunset…'

Margaret thought about those little snippets she had heard, and belatedly realized they weren't english at all! Her brain had supplied what they had meant, yet looking back on it, those voices had said little more than gibberish. Well, gibberish and a name.

"Djau! Why would you do that you him? Why would you hurt him?"

"He was too perfect-"

"Exactly! He was perfect! You should have been proud, but instead, you shoved him into a tub of molten gold!"

"I am the senior apprentice-"

"And I am your Mistress of Goldsmithing! I assure you, the Pharaoh will hear of this, and you will be executed!"

Who the hell was Djau? And who had killed him? Who was the Mistress? And Pharaoh? Were they from Ancient Egypt? Was this a past life flashback? If so, why was she already having them? Every study her mother had talked about over the dinner table said they have never started more than six months before the revelation of the life that those memories correlated to, but at the same time, very few people under the age of thirteen had revelations, and none had them before the age of six!

'Something strange is going on here,' Margaret thought as she opened the front door of the home she shared with her mother, who likely wouldn't be home for another couple hours, as her studies often kept her attention fixed and she lost track of time. It wasn't possible that Margaret's revelation was near, was it?

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, jolting Nymphadora awake.

"Yes, yes, why do you ask?" she replied, hoping her constant worry was successfully cloaked for the moment.

"Well, I think this is your stop? It's where you got on this morning - hey, what's your name?" the owner of the voice, a boy wearing a beanie, asked her.

"Dora," she replied after a moment. "My name is Dora. What's yours?"

"Hercules," the boy grinned. "Yeah, like the movie, but I'm not like the character, promise."

"Ok, Hercules," Dora giggled, then stopped. "Oh, yeah, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you on the bus tomorrow, Hercules."

She scrambled to grab all her stuff and stumbled to the front of the bus to hop off and trudge towards her parents.

"Who were you talking to?" her mother snapped. "He better not be one of them."

"He's in kindergarten, like me, Mom," Dora sighed. "I saw him in the classroom across the hall." Not a lie, not the whole truth. Just enough to make her mother stop.

"Well then," her mother scoffed, "You had better get ready for a ritual. Your father and I found a new one that will even make it so that other people who are reincarnates will avoid you!"

"Yes, mother," Dora sighed.

"Don't give your mother that tone of voice, young lady," her father said from her other side. "You wouldn't want all our effort to make sure you are a new soul to go to waste now, do you, Nymphie?"

"No, father."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Reincarnation Week this week, Mom," Alex told his mother over his bowl of oatmeal.

"I know, dear, it was in the newsbullietion the school sent out when school started two months ago," Martha replied. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Alex grinned. "I hope I'm a reincarnate like you, Mom!"

"I bet you are, dear," Martha smiled. "Perhaps you will even meet people from your previous life, if you are."

"Did you ever meet anyone from before, Mom?" Alex grinned. He already knew the answer, but always loved it when his mother talked about her life before.

"Not yet," Martha smiled wryly. "But I will always hold out hope to meet George again. Or Hamilton's namesake," she nodded at the grey cat sitting in the kitchen doorway.

Alex laughed. "Do you think you might meet them again soon?"

"You never know," Martha replied softly. "Maybe."

"Now, Margaret, I can't be in multiple places at once, so I'm going to need you to report back to me the number of reincarnates and first-lifers in your class for the study I'm conducting, can you do that for me?"

"Mom, I know! I can do it! I promise, Mom," Margaret pouted as she protested.

"Alright, alright," her mother soothed. "Just… I feel like it's a lot of responsibility to give you."

"Mom," Margaret said, eyebrows raised incredulously. "Really?"

"I suppose you're right, dove," her mother sighed. "Well, we're here early, do you want to get out or sit in the car for a few minutes?"

"We can get out," Margaret grinned. "I see Jon and his family over there, can we go say hi?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in it…" her mother parked the car and the two of them exited the vehicle - Margaret at a very rapid pace.

"Jon!" Margaret ran over to her friend. "Jon! Hey, Jon!"

"Hey, Margaret!" Jon smiled at her. "Are you nervous about the scan today?"

"Nope! Just really, really excited!"

"Hey, who's this? Did you make a new friend, Jon?" a voice came from behind Jon; a quick glance revealed that it belonged to a girl who looked rather like Jon only with wavy hair instead of curly, probably one of Jon's older sisters.

"Anna, this is my friend Margaret," Jon addressed the interloper. "One of the ones I've been talking about for the past two months?"

"Oh, yes," Anna nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Margaret," she smirked. "Nice to see who captured my little brother's attention."

"Anna!" Jon pouted at her. "Stop teasing and go to class! Mona abandoned you," he pointed out.

"Wha- aw, come on!" Anna noticed her missing twin and then rushed off into the school to locate the personage in question.

"Hello, Jon," Margaret's mother stepped forward now. "I've heard only good things about you from my daughter, I promise."

"Oh, hello, Margaret's mom," Jon's eyes went slightly wide. "It's nice to meet you."

"Are either of your parents here?"

Jon shook his head now. "No, Mom's pregnant again, and besides, they both have to stay home with Nelly and Stella and Luke lots of the time, because they're so little."

Margaret's mother blinked. "You have a lot of siblings."

"Yes."

"Jon!" Margaret interjected. "My mom is a reinc scientist! She's doing a study at our school to see if she can prove that reincarnation is really more common in recent years! She's gonna watch all of the classes who go to the second scanner, and I get to tell her about our class!"

"Really?" Jon beamed at the scientist. "That's so cool!"

"Jon! That means we need to go to class, so I can make sure that we don't miss it! We're early today, you know!"

"Right!" the curly-haired boy adopted a look of startlement (as it couldn't really be called 'shock' or 'surprise'), and the two of them darted off into the school.

The day seemed to fly on by, Tammy thought as she tallied up the numbers and percentages of reincarnates that day. She couldn't be certain of the results of her study until 1) her daughter told her about class 1776 - and if that room number wasn't a sign that at least one of the Founding Fathers would be there, if not this year than another year, she didn't know what was - and 2) she observed the classes that were scanned the rest of the week, since even with two scanners it was impossible to scan the entire student body in a single day, especially not with having to change the parameters of the scan to be more or less intrusive for different age groups.

The data she had already gathered was not remarkable. It showed an average of one to three reincarnates per class, but the older classes were giving her something interesting - there were more people who had more than one past life here than any previous study would have predicted already, saying nothing of the data she would collect later this week. It was a fascinating anomaly.

"Mom!" there was a brief yell, which was all the warning Tammy got before her lap was full of little girl. "Mom, my class is nuts!" Margaret informed Tammy earnestly.

"Nuts?" Tammy grinned at her daughter. "Nuts how?"

"My class is kinda small," Margaret started. "There are only sixteen people in it. But of those sixteen, guess how many of us are reincarnates! Guess!"

"Hmm… four?"

"Add ten, Mom."

"Fourteen?!"

Margaret nodded quickly. "Isn't that so cool! And me! I'm a reincarnate! I mean, obviously, I've been having flashbacks, but confirmation is so exciting!"

"Margaret, your room is an anomaly…"

"I know! It's so exciting!"

"The academic world is going to freak out about this…" Tammy pulled out her phone and dialed one of her most trusted colleagues, one Adrianna Gigan.

"Hello? Tammy? What's going on?" Dr. Gigan's confused voice drifted through the speakers.

"Adrianna, we have ourselves the outlier of a lifetime!" Tammy announced, throwing one arm up into the air despite the fact there was no way Adrianna could see that.

"What are you talking about, Tammy, you were just doing a simple observational study at your daughter's school, you said."

"My daughter's class is seven-eighths reincarnates," Tammy grinned as she said it, exhileration flooding her.

"What! Ow, shit, dammit," Adrianna exclaimed. Tammy supposed she must have dropped something, probably on her foot. "Seven-eighths? How many is that in raw numbers?"

"Fourteen out of sixteen!"

"No way! The record is six in a class of thirty!"

"I know! Isn't this exciting!"

"Very," Adrianna sounded so very pleased, Tammy could practically see her grinning over the phone. "But, Tammy…"

"Yes?"

"I would suggest you not tell anyone else about this yet, not until you publish your study, and then just report it like the rest of the classes, otherwise you'll get a bunch of overeager scientists muddling up the results of your study."

Tammy sighed. "I know you're right, as always," She began as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "But at the same time I want to scream it from the rooftops."

"Maybe hold off on that."

"Yeah, I'll hold off on that."


End file.
